Tales From the 23rd:The Cataclysm Battles
by Matt Lans
Summary: First story I wrote starring my own team of Maverick Hunters. Based in the MMX universe.


21XX, some time between MMX5 and 6: "Heads up, INCOMING!" Lans dove for cover as the barrage of missiles exploded all around him. The 23rd had been ambushed by a group of mavericks on their way back to HQ. The hunter teleportation grid was temporarily off line so they'd had to walk. The mavericks hadn't shown up on sensors until they were right on top of them. "M2, help me give Falcon some cover fire!" he shouted over the noise. From behind a similar pile of rubble Mega Man 2 gave a nod and took aim at the attacking mavericks. Lans watched as he turned his right forearm into a buster (even after all this time it still felt strange) and pointed it at the maverick that had been the source of the missiles. "3..2..NOW! FIRE!" Lans and MM2 started raining shots at their attackers, causing them to fall back slightly, but slightly was all Lans needed. "Falcon, take them down!" "You've got it boss!" called Falcon as he took to the air, his twin arm busters already fully charged. A few seconds later there was a bright flash followed by a large BOOM as Falcon unleashed his charge blasts on the attacking mavericks. A few minutes later there was nothing but the sound of Falcon's hoverjets. Lans looked at what was left of the decimated mavericks and sighed. "Ok people, lets check them over to make sure we've retired them. Then let's try to make it back to HQ without any further problems."  
  
Same date, Unknown location: With the time distortion fading behind him, the hunter looked around at the strange, yet very familiar landscape around him. "Strange how both eras look remarkably the same, "he says. "Home sweet home, huh?" "You're sure about them aren't you?" "Positive. The 23rd was one of the best units during the wars, besides us that is. If anyone can help you, it's them." The hunter nodded and disappeared into the night.  
  
Chapter 1 Hunter HQ, The Next Day: M2 skidded around the corner with Falcon right behind him. "Are you sure we're not already late?" Falcon asked. "Naw, we still have at least ten minutes," M2 responded while turning another corner.  
  
They skidded to a halt next to a lift and M2 slapped the call button. "Besides, even if we are a little late, as long as we sneak in quietly no one will notice."  
  
"Where exactly have you two been?" asked Lans from the newly arrived lift, "The briefing was ten minutes ago!"  
  
"Told ya," Falcon smirked.  
  
"Ahem, I believe I asked a question," Lans said, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Well we would have been here on time..." M2 started.  
  
"But M2 lost control of his chaser and..." Falcon began before M2 kicked him.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Lans put a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Let me guess, you two went out joyriding again and M2 crashed his ride chaser, again."  
  
"Well..." began M2.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah," finished Falcon.  
  
M2 looked at Falcon, "You don't know how to lie do you?"  
  
"Do what now?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Meanwhile Lans was slowly banging his head against the wall. That's the third time this month! he thought, Douglas swore he'd take the parts out of my hide the next time it happened. Oh well I'll tell him when we get back from the mission.  
  
"We really don't have time for this, we need to find those anomalous energy readings right away."  
  
"Anomalous whatsits?"  
  
Lans sighed in exasperation, "If you two would be on time for mission briefings, you would actually know what we're doing. There was an anomalous energy reading in sector 1138 last night; Signas has assigned us to investigate immediately. So lets stop talking and get down to the transport hanger."  
  
M2 looked up hopefully, "Can I-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww just-"  
  
"Not even if by letting you fly, the war would end."  
  
Sector 1138:  
  
"So, when are they supposed to get here again?" the hunter asked.  
  
"Look I didn't actually see the mission take place. I was just present when Signas handed out the team assignments, by the way that happened about ten minutes ago so they should be here soon."  
  
"Good, I was getting tired of waiting."  
  
Somewhere in the sky above 1138:  
  
"Any sign of those energy readings M2?" Lans asked.  
  
"Nope. Hey, maybe if I tried a search pattern of my-"  
  
"For the last time you are NOT going to fly this transport!"  
  
They'd been circling the area for almost an hour now with no sign of the energy signature. While this on it's own was bad enough, there were reports of large Maverick groups in the area.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Falcon asked from the rear. He was bored. And when Falcon was bored, things tended to blow up.  
  
"We've been 'there' for some time now Falcon," Lans reassured him, "just hang tight will you?"  
  
"But I wanna blow something up," he complained back.  
  
"Sir, I'm starting to agree with Falcon, but I doesn't look like whatever caused those readings is here any more," M2 chimed in.  
  
Lans sighed, "You're right. We'll take one more quick sweep and then head back to base and spend a few rounds in the simulator and let Falcon blow some stuff up."  
  
"That's what I'm talkin about!"  
  
Sector 1138, just below the Hunter aircraft:  
  
The hunters were not the only ones to detect the energy signature. Below the circling transport a platoon of maverick troops was also searching for the mysterious energy signature. They had been just as unsuccessful in locating it as the 23rd but they had spotted their transport and considered the destruction of a hunter team a worth compensation.  
  
The hunter watched the mavericks as they prepared to strike and prepared to make an attack of his own.  
  
Back in the air:  
  
*BEEEP* Warning: incoming missile.  
  
"Oh great! Strap yourselves in people, we've got incoming!" Lans shouted while beginning evasive maneuvers.  
  
"Geez, two surprise attacks in a row. When are we going to get upgraded sensors?"  
  
"Less talk and more quiet, I'm trying to fly here!"  
  
Lans put the transport into a spin in an attempt to shake the missile but in the end it was futile. The missile hit the port rudderjet and turned it into a fireball, causing the ship to tumble out of control.  
  
"Crash positions! We're going down!" 


End file.
